Breaking Point
by Zaikia
Summary: everything was normal. It should be normal. But when you find a man half-dead with black bandages wrapped around his body in the snow and you recognize him to be one of the most dangerous people alive…your life just got screwed up. That's how mine did.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Point**

Summary: everything was normal. It should be normal. But when you find a man half-dead with black bandages wrapped around his body in the snow and you recognize him to be one of the most dangerous people alive…your life just got screwed up. That's how mine did.

_**Chapter 1**_

It was like any other day. It was my senior year of high school, 18-years old (Yay, I was finally an adult!) and just moved out of my parents's home. I'm your average 18-year old teen; I'm young, some people say I'm naive, but I'm very mature for my age. I've been living on my own since before school started and it was a peaceful life for me.

The only thing I had to worry about was school and my writing. I'm currently an author in progress; I've sold three books and gotten lots of money for it. I even got my own apartment, right where my best friend Stormy lives. But I had to get one across the parking lot because there were no available ones in her chunk of apartments.

I sighed, letting my chin lay on top of my arm as 6th period went on. Psychology is actually a very interesting class; I didn't have much trouble with it. Most of my classes consisted of writing since I want to get better. I also write fanfictions, stories based on whatever you're writing about, like a game or a TV show.

I guess you could say I'm an anime freak or a nerd. I like watching anime, horror movies and playing video games. I write a lot; Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and a bunch of other fandoms. I've been on that sight since I was 15-years old.

Of course my parents and (especially) my annoying sister didn't understand. I'm glad I moved out.

RING

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. I gathered up my things and left the classroom, heading off to my locker. It wasn't far; right across from the cafeteria. I put in the combination and opened it when a boy my age, stopped at his locker (which was right beside mine) and opened it.

"So, are you a full-fledged lesbian yet?" he asks.

I smiled and looked at him sweetly. "Maybe, you're just jealous because I'm not with you."

He looked at me like I had grown another head and then slammed his locker shut. "Fucking freak." He muttered before walking off.

I sighed through my nose. "What a jerk." I muttered and turned back to my opened locker. Tyler Heartily, my greatest enemy. He's harassed me all throughout elementary, middle school and now high school. But he doesn't do it as much because I've learned to stand up for myself. I don't have that much trouble with anyone that much anymore.

I grabbed what I needed for the weekend and shoved it into my backpack, shutting my locker and spinning the lock. I zipped up my hoodie and slipped on my black trench coat, then leaving for my car. But before I did that, I stopped by Stormy's locker.

She was talking to her boyfriend Jack, (who I was somewhat friends with) and stopped when she saw me. "How's my writing buddy?" she asks, smiling and tucking some of her light brown, short hair behind her ear. She wrinkled her nose, a thing which she was famous for.

I shrugged. "I'm alright; can you come over this weekend?"

"No, I got grounded last night." She replied and sighed heavily as she slipped her coat on.

I raised a curious dark eyebrow. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing. She yelled at bubby and then she yelled at me for no reason." She sighed. "Wish I could live with you."

"You got a few more months hun." I said, giving her a quick hug. "I'll bother you later."

"Later." She said and returned the hug before I left.

I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and hit the unlock button as I reached my car. It's a pretty nice car too; I bought it myself. It's black, with red flames on the sides and I believe it's a Mustang. I threw my backpack into the back seat and got in, turning on the car and then driving off.

I turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs, _Awake and Alive _by Skillet came on and I quietly sang along with it. Snow was falling slowly and gently through the small town of Plymouth. January was always a bad month for snow.

I sighed and pulled into the road that led up to the apartments. I parked in one of the parking spaces in front of my apartment building and got out. I was just about to grab my bag, but then I caught something dark out of the corner of my eye. Something black.

Narrowing my eyes, I slowly walked towards the black thing until I saw what it is. I stopped in my tracks and my eyes slightly widened. It was a man, with very long brown hair and the only thing covering him was weird black bandages wrapped around his body and he was lying in the cold snow on his side. My eyes narrowed again and I cautiously knelt beside the man. I reached and felt for a pulse. His skin was cold to the touch, not surprising at all.

I found his pulse; it was faint, but there. My eyes narrowed even more when I thought I recognized this man. He seemed familiar to me. I leaned a little and touched the man's face. I frowned when I saw a gash on his chest, looked shallow and it wasn't bleeding.

Suddenly, the man stirred, opening his eyes halfway. They were brown and their light was fading. He was dying. He opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped and clenched his eyes shut as he coughed, a raspy cough. When he stopped, he looked at me again with those fading brown eyes.

And then I recognized him.

"Who….?" His voice was barely a whisper.

I took off my trench coat and grunted as I made the man sit up. He seemed confused by my actions as I placed my coat around his shoulders and gently slid his arms through the sleeves, zipping it up. "You're going to be alright." I spoke and tossed his arm over my shoulder, helping him stand.

It took quite some time to get him up to my apartment. Most of his weight had leaned against me and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Once I finally got him into my apartment and into the nearest guest room, I sighed, catching my breath. "Just…stay here." I told him and hurried to the bathroom, running a very warm bath for him.

This man….he had to be a cosplayer. That should be the logical explanation. I sighed heavily and turned off the faucets once the tub was filled. Then I walked back to the guest room and found the man shivering uncontrollably. I again helped him into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet seat.

"Um…" I spoke. "Can you get those bandages off by yourself?"

I really didn't want to take them off myself.

The man nodded, making a small wave of his hand, which probably meant 'leave'. "Okay…" I said quietly and left the bathroom, shutting the door only till it was a crack open. I heard rustling, a small thud and more rustling before I finally heard splashing.

I walked to my room and looked through my closet for clothes. The guy was tall, at least 6 feet. I'm only 5'5", the shortest person in my family. I grabbed clothes that looked like they would fit him and then walked to the bathroom door. I knocked. "Can I come in?" I ask sheepishly.

I heard a very faint yes and walked in, setting the clothes on the sink. The man was still shivering and I frowned. I grabbed the showerhead, turned on the water and set it for the showerhead. I waited until the water got warm and then let it shower over his upper torso. He flinched at the movement, his shoulders tensed.

"You need to get your body temperature up or you'll die of hypothermia." I said to him. "That's why I'm doing this."

He seemed to shudder as I ran my fingers through his long hair, but almost seemed to relax too. Like he was enjoying it. After getting his body temperature up, I needed to decide what to wash his hair with. I looked through the cupboard and frowned, seeing how I only had strawberry shampoo.

Great….

I'm sure it's not often a man's hair smells like strawberries.

"It'll do." I mumbled and pulled it out of the cupboard. I poured some onto my hands and began to wash his hair. He was mostly silent throughout the treatment, but I thought I almost felt him leaning into it. Maybe this guy…no. He has to be a cosplayer.

After washing and rinsing his hair, I sighed, rubbing my eyes. Sleep was catching up to me. I glanced at the gash on his chest and realized, it was only a long scar that stretched from his left shoulder to his ribs in his right side.

"Just…knock on the wall when you're done." I said and left the bathroom. Sighing, I turned on the TV to channel 160 as a sci-fi just began. I took off my shoes and coat, putting them by the door. I also made sure the door was locked (I'm a paranoid person, don't blame me).

About 15 minutes later, I heard a knock on the other side of the wall and walked to the bathroom, opening the door. The man looked pretty…uh, what's the word? Fine, he looked hot in the clothes I gave him. Happy now?

I smiled a little at the man. "How 'bout I cut your hair?"

He was silent, only looking at me with those brown eyes of his and then gave a single nod. I grabbed a chair from the kitchen and a pair of scissors, then walked into the bathroom and put the chair in the middle of the room. "Sit." I said and he sat.

He listens very well.

_Now…..how short was it in the anime….? _I thought as I grabbed a brush. _Oh yeah…_

….

I grinned a little, running my fingers through his now-short hair. "How's that?"

"Better." He finally spoke. His voice was deep and smooth. It didn't sound rough or menacing at all. Was this really him? If yes, then he was acting OOC. He fixed his hair so that a single strand was in front of his face and then finally stood up to his full height, turning to me. "Your name?"

"Shell," I replied and when he gave me a confused look, I said. "It's my nickname. I don't like my full name. What's yours?"

"Sosuke Aizen."

This had to be him. The appearance, the personality.

I smiled gently. "Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Point**

_**Chapter 2**_

I opened my eyes.

I just heard a faint noise.

Lifting up my head, I blinked tiredly and looked at my alarm clock. The time read 3:21 a.m. I sighed and threw the covers off, opening my door and walking out of the room. I looked around the whole apartment before I realized the noise was coming from the guest room.

Where Aizen currently was.

I felt my chest tighten up as I placed my hand on the doorknob and swung open the door, switching the light on. I looked at the man in the bed and my eyes widened. The front of his shirt was completely soaked in blood, sweat rolling down his face. I rushed to the bed and grabbed his hands, which were clutching his shirt. "Let go, I have to see."

I slapped his hands away and tugged the shirt over his head, my eyes widening. The scar across his chest was bleeding. I dropped the blood-soaked shirt and rushed to the bathroom, grabbing a towel, medicine and bandages. I rushed back to the guest room and gently began tending to his wound.

The bleeding finally stopped after a few moments and I put peroxide over the wound (I heard Aizen swear a couple times) before bandaging it up. His struggling had ceased, but his breathing was still shallow. I laid a hand across his forehead and felt the heat radiation heat up my hand.

_He's got a high fever. _I thought and walked back to the bathroom, getting a rag and getting it wet. I walked back to the guest room and laid it across his forehead, sighing tiredly. I put the covers up to his waist and realized how peaceful Aizen looked in his sleep.

I just shook my head and yawned, going back to bed.

When I woke later on, it was almost 11. I made myself get out of bed, get dressed and eat a quick breakfast. I walked into the guest room and knelt down in front of my sleeping guest. Reaching out, I gently shook his shoulder. "Aizen?"

He stirred a little and then opened his eyes a crack. "Yes…?"

"I need to go to town. I'll be gone for an hour at the most." I replied, checking his forehead. His fever had gone down.

"M'kay….." he mumbled and seemed to go back to sleep.

I smiled a little to myself and left the guest room, shoving my shoes and coat on. I grabbed my shoulder bag/purse and keys, heading outside. Aizen was acting OOC…maybe he hit his head or something.

….

"God…." I muttered and placed my head on my arms as I waited in line. There was supposed to be a bad blizzard rolling in tonight and people were stocking up on food.

"Shell, that you?"

I looked over my shoulder and grinned when I saw Anthony. He's about a year older than me and gradated last year. "What's up Anthony?" I asked and gave him a high-five.

"Nothing much. What are all the clothes for?" he asks.

"I…" I paused. "A friend that I knew years ago is staying with me."

"Guy or girl?"

"Guy."

"Make sure he treats you right." Anthony ruffled my hair. "I gotta go, see ya later kiddo."

"Later." I said as the line moved up.

This could be a while…

….

"This is one reason why I hate shopping…." I muttered as I brought the last of the bags into the apartment. I kicked my shoes off and hung up my coat, then walked to the guest room. Aizen was still sleeping. I gently shook his shoulder. "Aizen….?"

His eyes opened halfway.

"How do you feel?" I moved the blanket away from his chest. The bandages haven't been bled through…..yet.

"…Fine."

I stood up to my full height. "From what I remember, you aren't this quiet."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

_Shit…..I shouldn't have said that. _I thought. "Well….it's a long story." I then proceeded to explain everything to him and when I was done, he gave me a look that could've killed me.

"Why did you take me in if you knew I was dangerous?" he asks, sitting up in the bed.

I shrugged. "I dunno…I have a thing for taking in strays. Besides, I don't think you would hurt me. You don't even have your Zanpakuto."

Suddenly, Aizen's hand lashed out and grabbed my throat, causing my eyes to widen. "You don't think I would hurt you?"

I seemed to relax underneath his grip. "You won't because I saved your life."

He stared at me for a moment and then let his hand fall away. "You have a point." He spoke and then swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up and his legs shook. To my surprise, he grabbed my upper arms, using me to steady himself.

I blinked. "You can't walk?"

"It feels like my energy has been drained…."

I grabbed his right arm and swung it over my shoulder. "Then let me help you." I guided him into the dining room and sat him down at the table.

…..

Aizen couldn't understand this human. She knew who and what he was, but she was willing to help him, regardless of the danger. Most people would curse at him and hate him for what he had done. But her? No, she just…..helped.

He took in her appearance; dark brown hair that reached her thighs with long bangs in front of her face and grayish-green eyes. Her skin was pale and she was a little skinny, but average weight for a teenage human girl. She was somewhat attractive and she had a heart-shaped, clear face.

"I assume you're hungry." She spoke as she walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. "I can whip up something quick for you." She poked her head up. "You like Chinese food?"

"Yes." He replied.

She smiled. "Good, because that's what I have most of the time." She said and closed the fridge, opening the freezer and bringing out a bag of chicken stir fry.

She wasn't afraid of him.

"Why are you not afraid of me?"

She paused and turned to look at him. "Um, that's a stupid question Aizen. And I'm gonna answer with a stupid answer. Because you don't scare me. I've seen way scarier people." And she turned back to cook.

His brown eyes narrowed.

She was hiding something.

And he was going to find out what if was.

….

"Aizen?"

"Yes?"

"You know I'm a human….."

"Yes."

"And that I'm a teenager…"

"What's your point?"

I sighed. "I have school. I'm a senior in high school. School ends in June."

"That is 5 months away."

"I know. All I'm asking you is….just don't do anything stupid. Don't get caught up in my problems or anyone else's." I replied and took his bowl after he finished. "I may have more self-esteem, but I still have a problem with bullies at school."

"What do they do to you?" he asks.

I blinked. Was Aizen curious? "Nothing I can't handle." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Point**

_**Chapter 3**_

The blizzard came late Saturday night and lasted till Sunday afternoon. They didn't cancel school for Monday, but we did have a two hour delay. I also realized that Aizen is an early-riser. He scared me to death this morning.

"_I made tea." _

"_WHA-oh! Jesus, don't scare me like that!" _

"_Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you." _

"_It's alright…..what kind of tea did you make?" _

"_Lemon." _

"_Oh, my favorite." _

I chuckled and shook my head. I can't believe this was happening…..

I walked down to my locker and opened it. Jeez…..Monday's were long and so boring. While I was getting my things for tonight, my locker suddenly connected with my head and I slumped against the row of lockers, hissing in pain.

"Bitch." A voice hissed and grabbed my hair, throwing me to the ground. A foot connected with my face and then my left side. I got a good look at my attacker. Tyler. "When I ask you a question," he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me up. "You say yes!" his fist collided with my left eye and I fell back to the tile floor.

"Hey! What's all the commotion?" one of the hall monitors asks.

I held my stomach and coughed into my hand. When I pulled my hand back, I saw blood. "You, go to the office!" the hall monitor shouted at Tyler.

"Make me bitch." Tyler hissed and walked away.

Students just bypassed and forgot about what happened. Shows you what my school is like. "Are you alright?" the hall monitor asks, kneeling down in front of me.

I coughed a little. "Yeah…I'm alright." I went to get up, but a sudden pain in my left side made me nearly fall down again. "Fuck….." I whispered, clenching my eyes shut.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse. Call your parents and get you some help." The hall monitor said; she was annoying.

"I'm fine. Just a little pain." I said and gathered up my fallen books and again, gathered what I needed for the night and shut my locker.

I had a little rough time getting up to my apartment. My side was hurting pretty badly and I'm sure I had bruises on my face already. Unlocking my apartment, I walked inside and shut the door behind me, taking off my coat and boots. Pain washed through my side again and I tried not to clutch my side or show that I was in pain.

Aizen was sitting at his usual spot at the table and he seemed to notice my grimace.

"Before you ask," I said, interrupting him before he could speak. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. I fell down the stairs today." I lied.

"Were you pushed or did you fall?"

"I fell." I lied. "I'm taking a hot bath. Do not disturb me." I said and walked into the bathroom. I ran a hot bath with bubbles and stripped. A bruise was already beginning to form on my left eye and around my side. "God, I hope he doesn't notice." I muttered and stepped into the hot water.

After taking a bath and getting dressed, I was leaving the bathroom when the phone rang. I picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"_Hey sis." _My sister's voice answered.

My face fell and the brown-haired Soul Reaper at the table seemed to notice. He opened his mouth to speak, but I held up a finger and he shut up. "Hey Mia. Any reason to be calling?"

Mia scoffed. _"No need to be bitchy about it." _

"Well, I fell down the stairs today. So I'm in a little pain and of course I'm gonna be a little bitchy." I said with a small smirk.

"_Whatever. Are you coming down this weekend? It's Laurie's Christmas party." _

"But Christmas was last month."

"_Yeah. But remember, she had to cancel it because of the snow. She's having it this Saturday." _

I blinked tiredly. "Alright…..I wasn't planning on it, but I have nothing to do this weekend."

"_Got a boy-toy yet?" _

I rolled my eyes. "Not like that guy you kissed at Kara's wedding reception."

"_Hey!" _

"I'm kidding and no, I don't have a boyfriend. But I'll be bringing a guest."

"_Stormy?" _

"No, she got grounded….again."

"_That sucks…" _

"Yep. Just tell mum and dad I'll meet them at Laurie's. What time is the party?"

"_1 to 6." _

"Sounds fun. Alright, see you Saturday." I said and hung up, placing the phone on the receiver.

"And may I ask who that was?" Aizen asks right before he took the last sip of his tea.

"Tea addict." I muttered. "And that was my sister. We're going to my aunt's Christmas party this weekend."

"We?" he questioned, raising a brown eyebrow.

"Yes, we." I gave a small grin and placed a hand on my hip. "I think you're becoming too adapted to living here in the apartment. Meeting some of my family is a disastrous idea, but I need to get out of here and you're coming with me."

"I don't get a say in this, do I?" he said with a small chuckle.

"Don't argue with a woman and expect to win. Women always win." I gave a wink and then headed off to the couch.

**Saturday…..**

"Now, I'm sure my parents are gonna ask why I have a man living with me," I began, slipping my coat on. "And you're going to say you're a pen pal of mine."

"I do not know what a 'pen pal' is." He spoke, slipping on a light-weight coat.

"Just listen to me and you'll be fine." I said.

Aizen was actually pretty good at listening and he still questions about my black eye.

"_Are you ever going to tell me where you got your black eye?" _

"_Probably not." _

"_I see." _

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go before Laurie bitches. I don't wanna hear it today." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my bottle of Aspirin. Being careful, I slipped it into my purse and zipped it up. "Alright, let's go." I grabbed my keys and we headed out.

**1 hour later…**

"Oh boy…..this is gonna be a long day." I muttered as we walked up to the front door. I knocked on the door and my cousin Ariel answered.

"Shell!" she exclaimed and hugged me, pulling back when she was done. "We didn't think you were gonna come. Who's your friend?"

"He's a pen pal from California." I replied, faking a smile. "He didn't have a place to stay, so I took him in."

"Oh! He's hot, what's his name?"

I paled. I never did think of a name. "Klaus Knightblade."

"That's a cool name." Ariel smiled. "Come on inside. Your parents are expecting you." She disappeared inside.

Aizen glanced down at me. "Klaus Knightblade?"

"Klaus is a German name and Knightblade is just a last name I came up with. It suits you; c'mon."

We walked inside and took off our coat and boots. And that's when my cousin Kara decided to glomp me. "Ooff!" I grunted as I hit the ground. "God Kara!" I hugged her back. "It's so nice to see you again."

Kara smiled and hugged me three times as tight. "It's awesome to see you again Shell." She helped me off the ground. "Oh, who's your boyfriend?"

I blushed. "He's not my boyfriend; he's a pen pal from California. Kara, this is 'Klaus'." I introduced. "He's been living with me for a week."

"Oh, that's nice." Kara smiled.

"Where's Mike?"

"Somewhere. Probably talking with yer dad."

I sighed. "God, I hope this party isn't a repeat of your wedding reception."

Kara laughed and patted my shoulder. "Let's hope not. Because Mike has to drive home tonight. Or if he gets drunk, I get to drive home."

"Where's my lovely daughter?" my mother spoke as she pushed her way through the crowd. But then she frowned when she saw my face. My left eye was still covered in a nasty bruise. "Oh sweetie, what happened to your eye?"

"I fell down the stairs and hit my eye on the corner of a door." I lied.

"Oh, does it hurt?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" I asked sarcastically. "Mom, this is Klaus. He's a pen pal from California."

"Pleased to meet you Klaus." Mom smiled and then she walked off.

I snorted. "See what I'm talking about? My parents could care less." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"At least your mother asked you about your black eye," Aizen slightly nudged my arm.

I blinked and looked up at him. I had to tilt my head back to look at him. "Did you hit your head or something on your way here?" I stood on my tip-toes and placed my hand on his forehead. "No fever. I think you might've hit your head before you came into this world."

"I might've." He gave a simple shrug.

"You're OOC."

"And that means?"

"Out of character. You don't have your Zanpakuto or powers and you're very polite. What happened to your sadistic side?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"When I was down in the lowest dungeon, I had very much time to think." He spoke. "Taking over the world is too much."

"For some reason, I agree with you." I spoke quietly. "God, I hope we don't get caught under a mistletoe." I groaned.

…..

"Shell!" Kara threw an arm around my shoulders.

_Oh dear, she's drunk again. _

"Shell, did I ever tell you that you and Klaus look like a cute couple?" she asked.

_Well, not majorly drunk. _

I wrinkled my nose. "No. I'm not really that interesting in him."

"Oh c'mon!" she laughed. "Klaus is hot and you," she paused, smiling at me. "You are beautiful Shell."

I scoffed. "I am not. Quit saying things like that."

"I'm being serious here!" she pouted. "You and Klaus would make a great couple!"

I sighed. _No, Aizen and I would NOT make a great couple. _I thought. "Kara, I don't think it would work out anyway."

"Why not?" she asks.

I was silent for a moment. "He's not my type."

"He's your type Shell! I can see it in your eyes! You like him!" she smiled. "I may be a little drunk, but I'm being serious here Shell."

I glanced over at the time and the clock read 6:30. "I gotta go." I said quietly and went searching for Aizen. I finally found him in the living room, talking with my mother.

"Hun, you picked out the perfect guy for you!" Mom squealed.

'Klaus' smirked and I buried my face in my hands. "Oh god….not you too mother." I wrinkled my nose and took my hands away. "I'm leaving; you wanna leave, hurry up and meet me by the car." I said and went to the closet, putting my coat and shoes on. I grabbed my purse and got my keys, unlocking the car as I walked towards it.

I got in, shut the door and turned the car on, letting heat flow through the car. I sat there and thought about what my mother and Kara said.

And that's when I realized tears were trickling down my pale cheeks.

"Damnit…." I muttered, roughly wiping them away. "I'm not…I'm not weak…." I whispered to myself.

But deep inside…..I knew I was weak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking Point**

_**Chapter 4**_

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

I sat at my computer, listening to music and working on my fanfics. I had currently created a new story called _Ghosts and Demons and Angels, Oh My! _It was a Kingdom Hearts story and was centered around Xemnas. His death saddens me…..

Almost physically.

I felt sad for most of the villains, like Loki from _Thor_. All he wanted was the same love from his father as his father loved Thor and not him. I'm a little emotional sometimes. I cried when Xemnas died, I cried when Sephiroth died and I even cried for Loki.

Aizen does not sadden me as much, but he still makes me sad. How can one person….just want to destroy the world?

PLIP

I looked down at my keyboard and saw a teardrop fall onto the space button. I realized I had been crying. Roughly wiping my eyes with my sleeve, I lost all concentration on my story and just clicked out of everything. I didn't even have the will to continue with my original stories. Sighing, I left my bedroom and shut the light off on the way out.

Aizen was sitting at his usual spot at the table, reading a magazine and drinking tea. He looked up as I entered the kitchen. "Is something wrong? Your face is pale."

"I'm fine. I just need to eat a snack." I replied quietly and braced my hand on the counter, reaching up with my other hand for the box of Honey Nut Cheerios. Yes, I want cereal at 9 o'clock at night. I have low blood sugar and I get dizzy and nauseous if I don't eat. Struggling to reach the box, I huffed in anger when I nearly slipped.

Then a hand reached up and grabbed the box for me, setting it down on the counter. "Thanks." I mumbled and went to open the box, but then a cool hand lay across my forehead from behind. My face flushed a little.

"You're a little warm." He spoke and then his hand slowly slid down to cover my eyes. My heart was racing in my chest. I've never been this close to a guy before, except for my best friend (who is also a guy).

"I'm fine." I said and blindly reached out for my snack. The hand covering my eyes went away and I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard.

…

Aizen and I were…..not close friends, but friends at least. He became quite accustomed to my schedule on both the weekdays and weekends.

But I still wasn't ready to tell him about my fights at school.

They were becoming worse. A couple days ago, I was actually pushed down the stairs and just yesterday, I had an apple be thrown at my head.

"You should tell someone about your fights Shell." Stormy had told me yesterday. "You're getting more and more beaten up."

"I can handle it." Is what I said to her.

Today was Friday and currently, I was thrown harshly against the wall by Tyler again, my head hitting the hard wall behind me. Slumping to the ground, I just kept silent.

"You think you're smart!" Tyler screamed at me. "You thought wrong you little bitch!"

"HEY!" Stormy yelled loudly as she appeared at the end of the hallway. "You leave her alone you bastard! She did nothing to you!"

"Fuck off!" Tyler yelled back and grabbed the front of my shirt, lifting me up. My feet dangled a good five or six inches off the ground. "Now, you're going to learn to respect me."

"Or else what?" I said.

Tyler curled his fingers into a fist and before I knew it, I was sprawled on the ground, blood dripping down from my lips.

"_Rikujokoro._" A voice whispered and six wide, thin beams of light slammed into Tyler's mid-section and he was rendered motionless.

"What the fuck is this?" he yelled, trying to struggle. "I can't move!"

He couldn't see the beams, but I could. A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up and over my shoulder to see Aizen. Tyler could see him, but he couldn't see the beams. "Who the fuck are you?" he screamed.

Offering his hand to me, I took it and Aizen helped me stand up. "Somebody you will never meet again."

….

"You lied to me."

I looked up at the brunette before me and then looked back down.

"And you lied to your best friend."

"I didn't want either of you to get involved in my problems." I said quietly.

"Shell, it's always our problem when it concerns you." Stormy sighed. "You should talk to your parents."

"No, they'll just make the whole thing worse."

"Shell, this is serious!"

"I am being serious Storm!" I shouted back at her, wincing as my cheek pounded. "I don't want my parents involved in this because they'll just make the whole situation worse! I'll have to go to court and testify against Tyler! I can handle it!"

"No you can't!" she stomped her foot angrily, tears appearing in her eyes. "What if he killed you Shell? Can you handle it then?"

Placing both hands over my face, I felt my shoulders tremble as the tears came. "I…..don't want my loved ones involved…..because I don't want to lose them. I'm afraid…if I go to court and testify against Tyler….his friends will just come after me….."

Stormy sighed and I felt her arms go around me in a comforting way. I let my head fall onto her shoulder. "His friends won't come after you. Aizen and I will make sure that doesn't happen."

I laughed a little through my tears. "You're overprotective buddy."

"I'm your best friend. I'm supposed to be overprotective." She laughed a little too.

….

BANG!

"This court is now in session." Judge Wanders says. "Please sit down."

Everyone sat down. My lawyer, Kevin sat beside me and I happened to glance at Tyler, who gave me a venomous glare. I just looked down at my lap.

"Mr. Sanders, please make your statement."

"Yes your honor." Kevin stood up and stood in front of the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming today. What we have today, is a case of assault and hate crime. Tyler Heartily has committed these crimes against Shelby Hartford, because of her gender and because of the story she wrote 2 years ago."

"Objection, your honor." Tyler's lawyer, Mr. Weaver said. "Mr. Sanders' client wrote that story because she _wanted _to. Not because of my client."

"Miss Hartford wrote that story from her emotions." Kevin protested. "She was depressed and angry because of what Mr. Heartily did to her. Many years of torment and she just snapped."

Judge Wanders sighed. "Do you have a witness Mr. Sanders?"

"Yes, I call for Stormy Ashfield."

Stormy went up to the stand. "Miss Ashfield, how would you describe Miss Hartford?" Kevin asks.

"She's been my best friend for over five years. She's like a sister to me." Stormy replied. "She's honest, she's sweet…."

"And when this story got out, what happened?"

"Everyone began calling her a killer, especially Tyler. Shell was terrified to go to school. She knew what she did was very wrong and she regrets the whole thing."

"And do people still talk about it today?"

"Just Tyler. He wants to mentally and physically torment her."

"How old is Miss Hartford?"

"18."

"And Mr. Heartily?"

"18."

"So, this would be considered assault/battery?"

"If that's what you would call it, yeah." Stormy replied.

Kevin nodded. "No further questions."

"You may step down Miss Ashfield." Judge Wanders said and Stormy stepped down, winking to me as she walked back to her seat. "Any more witnesses?"

"Yes your honor." Mr. Weaver stood up. "I call Shelby Hartford to the stand."

_Oh god…._I thought and walked up to the stand, sitting down.

"Miss Hartford, when was the first time you met Tyler?" Mr. Weaver asks, coming up to me.

"Elementary School. We had every class together."

"And what did he think of you?"

"He uh…he called me worthless, said I wasn't worth living. I never did anything to him."

"But you were an easy target?"

"Yes."

"And are you today, an easy target?"

"No, I've learned to stand up for myself."

Mr. Weaver scoffed. "Obviously not. He's still targeting you today. Miss Hartford, are you a violent person?"

"No….."

"But your mind thinks differently?"

"I…I guess so. I was so sick and tired of Tyler tormenting me….."

"So you wrote a story?"

"That's-."

"You wrote a story that included not just his name," Mr. Weaver continued. "But over 30 names. Was it, a next-to-die list?"

"No-."

"In the story, Tyler got hit by a train. And for the others, they all died of heart attacks." Mr. Weaver added. "How do you explain that?"

"Objection your honor!" Kevin shouted, standing up. "He's harassing my client!"

"Mr. Weaver, you know I don't allow that in my courtroom."

"Forgive me your honor." Mr. Weaver said. "Miss Hartford…..what were you thinking when you wrote the story?"

I slammed my hands down on the stand. "I was ANGRY! I was DEPRESSED! When I wrote that story, I wanted Tyler to DIE! I WANTED him to be hit by a train! My EMOTIONS controlled me! He TORMENTED me PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY all these years and you say it's my fault?" I yelled angrily at him. "Then FUCK YOU! You have no FUCKING IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! YES, I WAS AN EASY TARGET BACK THEN! BUT I AM NOT AN EASY TARGET NOW! HE THINKS IT'S ALL FUN AND GAMES UNTIL I GET KILLED! HE THREATENED ME, HE ASSAULTED ME, HE BEAT ME UP AND YOU DEFEND HIM? YOU'D BETTER LEARN THE LAW BUDDY, BECAUSE YOU **SUCK AT BEING A LAWYER!**" I screamed when I finally finished, breathing heavily.

The courtroom was completely silent.

"No further questions your honor." Mr. Weaver muttered.

I instantly stepped down and began to silently cry when I reached my seat.

**15 minutes later…..**

"Have you finally come to a decision?"

"Yes your honor." A lady in the jury stood up. "We find, Tyler Heartily…guilty of assault and hate crimes."

"Very well." Judge Wanders said. "Mr. Heartily will serve two years in a county jail and 6 months of probation and community service."

"YOU BITCH!" Tyler snarled and lunged at me, but Mr. Weaver kept him back. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

The police finally escorted Tyler out of the room. He was still screaming when he left.

"This case is over."

**Outside…..**

Stormy hugged me tight and I hugged her back. "Thanks for everything Storm."

"We're best friends, I got your back." She winked at me as we parted.

"I'd better head back and tell Aizen the news."


	5. Chapter 5

**Breaking Point**

_**Chapter 5**_

"Ugh, why are we here again?"

"We're celebrating Shell's success for putting Tyler behind bars."

"Really? About time she did something that's not worthless. And why the hell does she get to live with a hot guy?"

"He's her friend from California. Be nice."

"God, what a bitch…." I muttered.

"Who is she?"

I glanced at the brunette across from me. "She's my mother's youngest sister. She's only about eight years older than me. She's always been…..quite rude. I never liked her."

"I see." 'Klaus' murmured.

"Shell, sweetie." My grandma came up to me. "I'm so proud of you, for putting that awful boy in jail."

I stood up and hugged her tightly. "Thanks grandma. If it wasn't for Ai-Klaus and Stormy, this would've never happened."

She pulled back and smiled. "I know sweetie. Klaus is a good person for you."

I sighed. "Gran, we're not-."

"No, hear me out hun." She continued. "If it wasn't for both him and Stormy, Tyler would still be harassing you this day."

"Grandma, I know that."

"See? Everyone thinks she is so special!" My aunt Ashley shouted. "To tell ya the truth; she's a fucking psycho!"

"Ashley!" My mother yelled. "You do not talk about my daughter that way!"

"Or what?" Ashley scoffed. "You're daughter is so fucking screwed up, I don't even want her around my kids!"

"Just look at you!" Mom yelled. "You're a single mother with three kids!"

Ashley gritted her teeth. "My husband left me for a fucking whore!"

"Gee, I wonder why." Mom muttered.

"No wonder your daughter is fucked up. She gets it from her _mother_."

My mother's face went into a shocked expression. Rage boiling within me, I stood up and felt Aizen grab my wrist.

"Violence is not the-."

"Shut up." I spoke angrily and walked up to Ashley. "Hey, bitch." She looked at me and I curled my fingers, throwing my fist back and then forwards, my fist connecting with her nose. She screamed, blood gushing from her nose and fell on her ass. "You NEVER talk to my mother that way! It's one thing when you're talking about me, but you never talk about my family!" I snarled. "You _are _a bitch! _That's _the reason why your husband left you!"

Ashley glanced up at me with fear in her eyes, holding a hand to her bleeding nose.

"Apologize to my mother right now." I said harshly. "Or next I'll break your fucking hand."

Everyone was silent after my sentence, even Ashley was speechless. All of a sudden, Grandma spoke up. "Klaus, what's-Shell!"

Whipping around, my eyes widened when I saw Aizen collapse to the ground. "Aizen!" I cried and rushed over to him, kneeling down. "Hey! What's wrong?"

His breathing was shallow, yet heavy and quiet. I looked closely at his brown eyes and I gasped.

The light in his eyes was fading.

…..

"How's Ashley?"

Grandma came out from the emergency room. "She'll be alright. Shell did break her nose pretty good, but a little surgery will fix it right up."

"Shell, why were you calling Klaus 'Aizen'?" Mom asks.

"It's his nickname. It's Japanese." I said quietly. "Agh!" I said, standing up. "I can't take it anymore! It's been two hours!"

"Shell, you understand they have to do x-rays and-."

"I don't care! I need to know what the hell is going on!"

All of a sudden, a doctor in his late twenties with no hair and a kind face came out. "Hartford." He called out.

"That's us." I said, walking up to the doctor.

"I'm doctor Peterson." He said and we shook hands.

"How is Klaus?" I ask, worriness in my voice.

"In all my years in the medical field, I have never seen anything like this." Peterson replied.

"Doctor, please…..I _need _to know." I whispered.

He nodded. "He's dying. We don't know why…but his vital organs are shutting down. There's no explanation for this that we could find. But to tell you, I think it's been like this for a while. How long has he been living with you?"

"About 2 months." I replied. "So, you're saying he was sick from when he came here from California?"

Peterson nodded. "I'm afraid so."

The tears welled up in my eyes. "How long?"

"I…probably shouldn't tell you."

"How long?" I said more firmly.

He sighed sadly and looked me straight in the eyes. "An hour, two at the most."

I bit back a sob and put a hand over my mouth, the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Can I…" I hiccupped. "Can I see him?"

"Yes, he's been asking for you."

Roughly wiping the tears from my eyes, I walked back into the emergency room and into Aizen's. Once I entered, I now realized how pale he looked. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" I ask, walking into the room and to the side of the bed.

He took a deep breath. "I did not realize I was sick until about 2 weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, tears in my eyes again. "We….we could've done something! Aizen, damnit! You're the only reason why I'm still alive!" I confessed, grabbing his hand and gripping it tightly. "You're like…you're like some kind of angel. Someone to watch over me…." The tears were falling.

He let out a small, raspy chuckle. "I'm afraid I am no angel Shell. You, of all humans, should know that. Come here."

I actually got into the small hospital bed, still gripping his hand. The tears continued to fall and a few fell onto his pale skin, sliding down like rain drops. His free hand came up to face and wiped the underneath of my eyes. "You…..were always different. Not like Ichigo Kurosaki or his human friends. When I die-."

"Shut up!" I cried. "Stop saying that! You're not going to die! I won't let you!"

He chuckled again and smiled sadly. "I am and there is nothing you can do to change it."

"I can't just sit here and watch you die! Damnit Aizen, I-." before I could finish, his free hand found the back of my neck and pulled my head down, my lips meeting his cold ones. It felt like a kiss of death. My eyes just closed and shyly moved my lips against his, tightening my grip on his hand. The kiss ended as soon as it began and I just laid my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat below my ear.

The hand on the back of my neck was gently treading through my hair. The heart beating below my ear was slowing down…slowing….slowing…

And then it stopped.

The hand in my hair fell away and I heard a soft thump. My heart skipped a beat and I sat up on my knees, looking at Aizen.

My eyes widened.

His eyes were closed, his breathing gone.

And he had a very small smile on his face.

"A…Aizen?" I whispered. One of my tears fell onto his cheek, right in the corner of his eye and rolled down like a real tear. "No…please." I whispered, my voice breaking. "You can't…..you can't die! Aizen!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly. "Wake up! Open your eyes! Open your eyes damnit! Don't do this to me you bastard!" I sobbed.

When I realized he wasn't going to wake up, I just buried my face in his chest and wailed like a newborn baby. Clenching my eyes shut, I let out a scream of pure anguish.

I just lost the one person I loved the most…

And I didn't even tell him.

…..

I don't really remember much after Aizen died. I do remember leaving his room about a half hour after he died and going back out to the waiting room.

"_Shell…." Stormy whispered when she and my family saw my face. _

_I slumped against the wall, the tears still falling. They weren't stopping. "He's dead…he's dead! He's dead! He's dead and I never told him I loved him!" I wailed, falling onto my side as I sobbed. _

I guess I was given some medicine that would help me calm down, because I don't remember anything. I remember falling onto the ground and waking up in my bed the next day. I must've passed out from all the crying. I refused to talk to anyone. Not even Stormy or my own mother.

It felt like the hole in my heart just got 20 times bigger and it would never fill again. I just stayed in my room…

And thought about Aizen.

Nothing else mattered…

I passed the line of the breaking point.


	6. Chapter 6

**Breaking Point**

_**Chapter 6**_

In my life, I have never felt so heart-broken. After Aizen died, I refused to go to school or to have any social interaction with anybody. The hole in my heart just became 20 times bigger and now I believe it will never been filled. Aizen was the _only _reason why I never comitted suicide or why I finally got Tyler behind bars.

It was all because of him. He made me do something about Tyler. And technically, I was forced to deal with the problem instead of beating beat up all the time.

I know I'm being a crybaby about the entire thing, but I really...

Wait...

Do I love him?

I mean, did I love him?

I basically confessed my love for him _after _he died. I should've told him before he died. I should've!

Around the fifth day or so, I finally got back to eating. Not normally, but at least I was eating something. My family and friends knew about my maniac mood changes. I would be silent one second and then sobbing the next, repeating things for several minutes and then stopping. I would also become violent sometimes and I've broken quite a few things since.

Ashley stayed away from me after Aizen's funeral. She just said to me, 'Sorry for your loss' and then walked away. I haven't seen her since. I visited his grave everyday, staying as long as I wanted. The name on his grave was _Klaus Knightblade_. Using his real name would cause suspicion to rise.

Right now, I was lying in my room, on my bed, in my apartment. It's been a few weeks since the funeral now and I was allowed to go back to my apartment about a week after the funeral. The night he died, I was so heart-broken and sobbing so much that I couldn't even walk.

I sighed sadly and rolled onto my stomach, burying my face in my pillow. "Why...why does everyone I love die? Why are they always taken away from me?"

A tear escaped as I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

But it didn't last for long.

Because I felt a precense in my room.

Opening my eyes, I really couldn't see anyone. The room was dark and the only thing I could use for light was the moon shining through a slither in my curtains. Groaning, I lifted my head up and looked around the room, but nobody popped out and said 'boo'.

Mumbling to myself, I just laid my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes. And then I felt heavy weight on the end of my bed and move up towards me, like someone was crawling over my body to get to my head. Something soft, like clothing brushed up against my bare arms and a hand touched my head.

My heart was beating painfully against my chest and I refused to make any sounds. The hand on my head was gently and carefully treading through my dark locks. Another hand touched my back, fingers sliding up my spine and causing shivers to slither up and down my spine. I felt the side of a knee leaning against the side of my leg.

Did someone break into my apartment?

No...this has to be a dream.

Or could it just be my imagination?

My bed creaked as the person leaned down and I felt quiet breathing near my ear. The chest that was pressing against my back was clearly flat and it seemed to be a man. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of my face as I felt lips touch my ear.

"Wake up." a voice whispered, almost huskily in my ear.

And my eyes opened.

But the weight on my bed wasn't gone. I glanced up and over my shoulder, seeing the dark shadow of a man hovering over me. Reaching unconsciously with my left hand, I reached to turn my light on, but a hand stopped me. "Do not turn the light on." His silky voice reached my ears.

I took my hand away and Aizen allowed me to flip onto my back. "Is this a dream...?" I ask, a tear escaping. "Are...you really here?"

His hand touched my face, while his thumb wiped the underneath of my eye. "Yes, I am here."

"B-but..." the tears were falling. "You died!" I wailed. "I saw it happen myself! Your heart stopped! We buried you!"

"Yes, but my soul did not die. Shell..." he whispered, leaning down to my face and I finally saw his brown eyes. "You should know that."

"Your s-soul?" I hiccupped.

"Yes. After I died, I wandered around for a while until I came back to the Soul Society. I found my way Hueco Mundo and Las Noches." He replied, gently stroking my face. "I rebuilt Las Noches without much effort. My physical body is in Las Noches, my spiritual body is here now."

"What does that mean?" I ask quietly.

He leaned down until our lips were mere inches apart. "It means you cannot come with me now. Soon." And his lips crashed down on mine. My eyes instantly fluttered shut on contact and I shyly moved my lips against his. There was no kiss of death.

And then it felt like my very life force was being sucked out of my body.

Gasping, I ripped my head away, breathing heavily. "Forgive me." He murmured, placing a soft kiss on my cheek and then trailing down to my neck. "Sometimes spiritual bodies can suck the life force from humans."

"When...when will you come back?" I ask quietly.

He seemed to look up at me and I saw him smile in the darkness. "Soon. Very soon." He whispered and then disappeared.

The weight on my bed was gone, but I could still feel his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and a tear escaped. _You're alive..._

...

A day passed by, a week and then a month. I was already impatient when three weeks went by. And then I realized:

He's not coming. He lied to me. School was too much of a hassle for me, so I hardly went. I did go back about a few weeks ago, but then broke down over a question I couldn't find the answer for and just left. My depression worsened.

KNOCK KNOCK

A hand touched my shoulder and lips touched my ear. "Come with me." Aizen whispered.

"Shell, let me in!" Stormy shouted, trying to get the door open.

I stared at the door and then turned to the brunette behind me. "What is your choice?" he asks.

I was silent for a moment. "I choose...you."

He smiled and offered his hand to me. I took it and he whispered something that I couldn't make out. The air in the room seemed to ripple and a line appeared, splitting apart, showing Hueco Mundo. We stepped into the new dimension and everything went dark for a second before it lit up again.

The environment around me was a barren wasteland. It seemed like a never-ending desert with white sands, bolders and shrilveled trees. I looked up and saw the moon, the opposite of a Lunar Phase. I didn't see any sort of bodies of water.

"So this is Hueco Mundo." I said quietly to myself.

"Look behind you."

I turned around and my eyes widened. A large, white palace stood before us. "This is..."

He smiled and took my hand once again. "Welcome to Las Noches."


	7. Chapter 7

**Breaking Point**

_**Chapter 7**_

_This place is freaking huge. _I thought as we walked through the hallways of Las Noches. My boots made loud, thudding sounds on the white, tile floors. "How did you rebuild this place? It got destroyed."

"I still have control over the Adjuchas-class Menos. They rebuilt the fortress for me." He replied. "It did not take long for them to rebuild the fortress."

"Did any of the Espada survive…?" I was hoping none of them did.

He smiled and placed his arm around my shoulders, his hand on my shoulder. "Just one. I came across his nearly dead form. He had been beaten by Ichigo Kurosaki and further wounded by Nnoitra Gilga."

I blinked. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

"Correct." He replied. "He would join my army again if I saved his life."

I blinked twice. "Army? But I thought….."

"That I wasn't going to take over the world?" I nodded. "That isn't my intention. I have no _need _to take over the world. Sometimes it is necessary to have an army."

"Oh…." I mumbled and then a question came to my mind. "Where…will I stay?"

"You will stay in my quarters."

_Jeez, I wonder how that will go. _I thought as we reached a large doorway. "This it?"

"Yes, go inside," he gently pushed me towards the doorways with a smile. "And make yourself comfortable. I will be in shortly." He began walking down the hallway.

"Wait," I spoke and he stopped. "Where are you going?"

He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. I felt my face flush. "To have a discussion with Grimmjow." He replied and then walked away.

_Why do his smiles always get me? _I thought to myself and pushed open the large doorways, walking inside.

And then nearly fainting.

Aizen's quarters were fucking huge! He even has his own kitchen! The place was almost like a luxurious apartment. There was a King-sized bed on the left wall with the kitchen being on the right, a small table that Japanese people would usually eat at, a giant lounging couch beside the bed and a door on the right, by the kitchen.

I walked to the door and opened it, walking into a huge bathroom. I whistled. "Damn….." I whispered and saw a white kimono with red flowers on it hanging on the towel rack. I walked over to the clothing and realized it was my size.

And since I needed to take a shower and I didn't bring any extra cloths with me…..

"I guess I'll wear the kimono." I said to myself and grabbed a towel, turning on the water in the shower. I stripped and stepped it, letting the hot water run over my body. Most of my bruises were gone, but some parts of my body were still a little bruised. After my shower, I wrapped a towel around my body, got out, dried off and put the kimono on. It was just my size and I tied the rope that came with the kimono around my waist to hold it together.

I actually not used to wearing clothing without two separate pant legs. I'm more of a jean, caprices or a shorts person. So wearing a kimono actually felt pretty weird.

I dried my hair and ran a comb through it. It had gotten so much longer….nearly reaching the middle of my thighs. Sighing, I cleaned up my mess and walked back into the other room. I didn't get five feet into the room before I felt two strong arms wrap around my middle, pulling me to a taller form. I felt my face heat up when I felt lips near my ear. "Do you like it?" he whispers.

"Um….l-like what?" I stammered.

"The kimono."

"Y-yeah…..it just feels weird because I've never worn one." I replied quietly.

The arms around my middle disappeared and I was gently turned around to face the brunette. He gently took my face in his hands, tilted my head back and brushed his lips across my forehead. "You look beautiful." He whispered, causing my face to flush even more. His lips trailed down across my cheek and then finally captured mine. My eyes fluttered close on contact and I stood on my tip-toes so I could wrap my arms around his neck and shyly returned the kiss.

He knelt down, putting his arms under my thighs and lifting me up so he could deepen the kiss. He walked forwards and I felt him lower me onto the king-sized bed, hovering above me as the kiss became more heated. He licked my bottom lip and eased his tongue through my lips, touching my own and causing a moan to escape from my throat. I tangled my fingers in his brown locks as he trailed kisses down my throat and neck.

His left hand left my waist and touched my knee, cool fingertips teasing my skin as they trailed upwards. I gasped and my body jerked. He chuckled and came back up to my lips, kissing me quickly. "You've never done this before, I can tell." He whispered seductively against my lips before kissing me again. "I will not force you to do anything against your will." He hovered over me, his left hand leaving my thigh and tracing his fingers over my cheek.

My breathing was heavy, yet quiet as I stared up at him. "Fireworks."

He blinked at my sudden reaction. "What about them?"

"From what I've read, sometimes kisses can by like fireworks, usual first kisses."

He just smiled and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed before standing up and straightening his uniform. "Karakura Town holds their annual fireworks every year at this time."

I blinked, almost in a daze. "Can we go?"

He smiled at me and held out his hand. "Of course."

…

"_Citizens of Karakura Town, fireworks will be held at the river in 10 minutes." _

I caught a glimpse of bright, orange hair walking through the crowd. Aizen and I were sitting on a roof of one of the taller buildings. "Hey….isn't that Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes, the boy has grown. I believe it has been three years." He replied.

"I….can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Of course."

"Um…can a human become a Soul Reaper?"

He glanced down at me. "Yes, you can either be born a hybrid or you either die or become a Soul Reaper. Why the sudden curiosity?"

"I….I don't really want to grow old while you stay young. Is it possible for me to become a Soul Reaper?" I replied.

He smiled. "Yes. There is a poison, called 'Painless Poison'. You drink it or mix it with something and it stops your vital organs, including your heart. You die about 5 minutes afterwards. It is not painful, hence the title. If you drink this poison, you will become a Soul Reaper."

"_Get ready folks! Fireworks in 5, 4….!" _

"I want to do it."

He smiled again and placed his hand on the back of my neck, leaning down to kiss me. The fireworks were launched when our lips touched. The kiss was short, but it definitely felt like fireworks to me. Pulling away, I smiled a little and whispered. "This is so much better than fireworks."

…..

"Kid, you sure you wanna do this?"

I glanced up from my tea cup at the Arrancar. Aizen was sitting on the couch, watching. "Yeah." I answered and put the cup to my lips, drinking its contents. Once I was finished, I set the cup down and placed my hand on the soft mattress.

Nothing happened for a few seconds.

And then I began to feel weird.

My body became cold, my vision darkened and my heart seemed to be slowing down. My eyes dropped and the last thing I heard was the last beat of my heart.


End file.
